


Steal My Heart

by littleartemis



Series: Quickies [30]
Category: Supernatural, Ten Inch Hero
Genre: Bullying, Cissexism, M/M, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-11
Updated: 2012-05-11
Packaged: 2017-11-05 04:41:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleartemis/pseuds/littleartemis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He did not expect to fall so hard for the other boy, but he would have it no other way. (ftm!Dean/ftm!Priestly; exploration)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steal My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> TW: mentions of past cissexism, bullying, and harassment
> 
> Note: I’m a cis woman all mistakes are my own. I do not intend to offend anyone with this fanfiction and apologize if I do.
> 
> This was written as a gift for askbpriestly as I’ve teased her before with this idea. I’ll be writing something similar at another time, but as destiel.

The first night the other teen is naked for him he’s almost overwhelmed. Priestly’s breath catches in his throat seeing the freckles splattered over Dean’s shoulders as the other pulls his shirt off. Freckles on pale skin.

Marred by scars and bruising.

Two things he was scared to see but he had always known were there. Especially by the way the boy had always flinched away from his touch. Moving over he gently helped him out of the binder he bought for him before gently touching one bruise over the others rib cage. His eyes looked into the others, seeing that Dean’s eyes were focused on his hand. Watching him like a hawk. Like a cornered animal almost.

He did not blame him really…

Hands travelling lower he traced his fingers over scars that were likely from self inflicted wounds. They had known each other long enough that he was familiar with the others past. It did not make it any easier though…none of this did. Closing his eyes for a moment he rested his forehead against Dean’s, taking a deep breath.

His boyfriend had always been so strong he could not imagine what it would be like to be him. While his parents were so accepting Dean’s Father was still a little old fashioned. These bruises were not from him though…he knew who they were from. It was why he had transferred from his high school to Dean’s. Alastair’s gang was always attacking Dean. Picking on him and calling him names.

A shudder ran through him just thinking of one of the assaults the other had suffered right before Priestly’s eyes. If he could he would take the other away from all of that…

Taking a deep breath he pulled back before pulling off his own shirt, sitting in only his kilt and a binder before the other. Dean’s eyes finally raised to look over him, reaching out gingerly to touch the other boys skin his hands shaking as Priestly seemed to tremble under the gentle touch.

Both his hands explored, mapping the other boys body with some amount of wonder. Like he had not seen another person before. Especially not like this. Touching the bottom edge of his binding his eyes looked to Priestly’s, like he was silently seeking permission.

One nod signalled his approval and Dean was scrambling to remove the cloth. Eager and needing to see more, explore more. He seemed to tentatively shift closer, his bottom lip between his teeth as he looked over the other. Priestly’s own hands moved to Dean’s hips, pulling him close and encouraging him to keep up what he was doing. To not stop because he wanted this just as much as the other did. Maybe even more.

Since meeting him in their local support group he had been entranced by the almost timid boy. The boy who after coming out of his shell proved to be brave, loud, out going and in some ways self confident. Things he was jealous of. Things he wished the world could see instead of how Dean was not conforming to what the world wanted him to be…

A boy who liked wearing dresses just because he liked to. Who wore panties because they felt nice (and he admitted because he just liked to tease Priestly in them…).

Someone who Priestly felt had stolen his heart since the first day he saw Dean playing soccer wearing eyeliner and nail polish. Watching him defend himself against the other boys who kept calling him a girl.

This was his boyfriend and he would not have anyone else.

Because Dean was strength, intelligence, laughter, and everything Priestly did not know he wanted. Nor did he know he needed.

He went to that meeting a year ago expecting the usual.

And he came home with his heart stolen by a teenage boy with a black eye and a nervous smile wearing a batman t-shirt.


End file.
